My Own PS I Loathe You!
by Kuh-lare
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE! Hope you guys loooovvveee the story!
1. Kristens Uncertainties

Brickview Apartments

Brickview Apartments

Apt. No. 32,

Kristen's room

Sunday, September 20th

9:46 pm

Kristen lied down awake, thinking about all that had happened. The boyfast was now a boyfest, so there was a plus side. She was still a little scared that the Pretty Committee would dump her because she would be now spending a little more time with the soccer team, or SLBRS as Massie called them, since this year she was captain. She was about to text Kori her thoughts on having an extra practice next Sunday to really get the team in shape. She grabbed her new LG shine and started typing. She stopped her moving thumbs and thought about what could happen if she sent that text. What if Massie looks through my text messages tomorrow morning at school? She would bash me for the rest of my eighth grade year. She would call me a LBR… So she deleted what she had written so far and put down her phone. She would just talk to Kori during 4th period. The only period she didn't have with her four best friends Massie, Alicia, Dylan and Claire. She put down her throbbing head and tried to fall asleep. Nothing... something was bugging her, but she couldn't figure out what. She got out of bed, did some stretches, and then went back to bed. Hopefully she could get over whatever was bugging her. She counted back from 100 to calm herself. 100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 9zzzzzzzzzzz.


	2. Back to school

BOCD

BOCD

The Great Lawn

Monday, September 21st

8:00 am

Massie Block led the Pretty Committee to their favorite Oak tree. "You know Alicia; we would have had a wayyyyy better place to hang if it wasn't for somebody who broadcasted our secret bomb shelter to the WHOLE SCHOOL!" Massie said as she sat on the dry grass, she was furious at Alicia for doing that, but didn't want to lose her again. It had happened twice, and every time, Massie was a wreck. "I'm sorry, but we can get it back… remember? The briarwood boys are all in the trailers! So it's good, right?" Alicia Rivera said, trying to get back on Massie's good side, while she struggled to sit down in her new miu miu red cork wedges. "Uh, NO!" Dylan Marvil, the fiery red head stated as she riffled through her pink leather coach tote ah-bvioulsy looking for something to snack on. "Hello? They are now using the bomb shelter as a locker room, so at soccer practice they are going to use it! Besides, you announced it to the whole school! It's no secret anymore, now is it?" Dylan said looking straight at Alicia. Every one knew she was right, it seemed like no one wanted to admit it though. "Well we should probably get going, class starts in ten minutes." Claire Lyons said. She was always concerned about something. "Yepp. Alright everyone! Stand up, its time to get rated. Leesh, you're first." Massie said as she straightened up. "Yay!" Alicia raced up to Massie and stood with perfect jazz posture, one of the many things she learned at Westchester's Body Alive Dance Studio. "Okay, love the Juicy heart earrings, especially with your pink bow head band… Chloe? And the red and pink Tory Burch top looks great with the Juicy Couture jeans. I give you an overall score of 9.3!" Massie stated with a smile. "Dylan, you're next" Dylan scurried to Massie and stood up as straight as possible, ah-bvioulsy trying to get higher than a 9.3. "Okay, the light purple scoop neck Daryl K. extra long sweater looks nice over the light gray leggings with matching light purple ankle boots, and where did you find those? They are ah-dorable x10! I give you an overall score of 9.4!" Massie said, almost jealous Dylan had something she had never seen. "Okay, come on Kris." Kristen stood in front of Massie, she looked almost nervous for her rating, but Massie blew off the thought. "I love the light Green juicy ruffle top, it look surprisingly well with the dark green puma track pants and matching zip-up. I give the look a 9.1!" Kristen met up with Alicia and Dylan in the back of the line as Claire got rated. "Okay, the blue halter ruffled Ella Moss mini dress looks nice over the white seven skinny jeans; I didn't think you would pull 'em off. No offense of course, and the MJ matching blue flats pull the look together, congrats you are a 9.2! But of course, as you can tell this look was donated by my closet, but still, you pulled it off better than expected!" Massie was surprised. Never in her life being friends with Claire she got a higher rating than Kristen. Something was up, and she knew she could get to the bottom of this soon. Secretly she pulled out her palmpilot and did her current state of union. There was a lot needed to be said.

CURRENT STATE OF UNION

IN OUT

Ruffled Dresses Ruffled Tops

The Oak Bomb Shelters

Skinny white Jeans Skinny white girls


	3. GLU Meeting

The Marvil Estate

The Marvil Estate

Dylan's Room

Monday, September 21st

7:11 pm

Dylan considered skipping the whole "homework" thing. She didn't get why biology was a subject. I mean, she wasn't going to be a doctor or scientist when she grew up, so what was the point? "Ugh! MOM!" Dylan called from her room. "Oh yes darling." Merri-Lee responded as she came into Dylan's room, wearing an African mud mask. "I don't get this homework, can you…" Dylan was interrupted by her text message ring tone "4 minutes" by JT and Madonna. "One sec." the message was from Massie.

MASSIE: Meeting in GLU headquarters A-SAP!

"Hey, mom, is there any chance you could drive me to Massie's real quick?" Dylan said getting back into her light purple ankle boots. "Sure, Dyl pickles, Lets go" Merri-Lee said as she shuffled downstairs in her sheepskin UGG slippers. "Uhhh… are you going in that mask?" Dylan said to her mother. "Well of course, this thing needs to be on for 30 minutes, and I just got it on about 10 minutes ago!" Merri-Lee told her daughter, almost puzzled why her daughter would ask such a thing. As they drove in the car, Dylan heard her message ring tone go on again.

MASSIE: Hullo? I'm not waiting all day. Kris, Dyl… HURRY!

"Mom lets not drive at a school zone pace, okay! I got to be at Massie's!" Dylan said making hand motions to her mom, showing her to speed it up. "I'm going as fast as I can, I can't see as good with this mask on." Dylan's mom said, turning into the block estate. "This is fine! Bye mom, I'll call you once I need to be picked up!" Dylan slammed the Mercedes door shut and raced to the GLU headquarters AKA Girls like us headquarters AKA the spa. Dylan opened the doors to the girls sitting with their feet in the hot tub. Well, everyone but Kristen that is. "Sorry I was late guys. My mom drives like a retarded old lady." Dylan explained as she slid off her shoes and pulled up her light gray leggings so her legs to her knees could soak in the warm hot tub water. "All right, Lets get this started." Massie said as she faced them all. "Wait, what about Kristen?" Dylan asked, almost puzzled, as if Massie forgot about her. "She bailed, something with soccer. UGH! I am so mad, come awn! But hey, if she wants to hang with the SLBRS, that's her choice." Massie said, checking on her nails. "Okay, so I called you all here because I got a very important message." Massie explained, biting on her lip. "What??" Claire asked, leaning forward. "It was from… Skye Hamilton!" "What?? Skye? What does she want?" Alicia said, almost leaning forward to the point where she could fall into the hot tub. "She found about… the bomb shelter." Massie said, swerving her feet around. "Well… duh! It was hers last year!" Alicia said. "Umm… about how YOU ANNOUNCED IT TO THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" Massie shouted. "Oh, that." Alicia said, quietly."Well, what do you think she's gonna say?" Dylan said, her voice almost shaking. "Who knows… all we know is, they might want revenge." Massie said. And that pretty much said it all.


	4. Skye Revenge?

BOCD

Secret room, who knows where?

Tuesday, September 22nd

12:00 pm

"OMG where are you taking me??" Massie shouted as she began getting dragged into a room. "Sssh" A mysterious voice said. "Leesh, Dyl, Kris, Claire? Are you guys here?" Massie said. It was one thing to be freaked out, because it soo wasn't alpha. But to be freaked out without her friends was crucial. "Ya" They muffled at slightly different times. "Ouch!" Massie said as she got thrown onto a seat. Once they all got unblindfolded, they realized what was happening. Massie looked up and saw beautiful straight, buttery blond hair. It was Skye, she came early. What happened to the waves? She thought. "We heard what happened." Skye said to Massie. "Oh I know! I got the exclusive Marc Jacobs bag, only like 3 people have this in Westchester. Sorry, but borrowing just isn't my" "ITS NOT BECAUSE OF YOUR STINKIN BAG!" Skye practically spit at Massie. "You interrupted me at my ah-mazing x10 high school because you little wannabes gave out the secret!" Skye looked furious. "Well, how did you findddd ooutt..." Alicia nervously stuttered to Skye. "Felicia told me everything. Her little sister, Kaya, is in the 7th grade here this year and found out everything, because she knew about the room and the name of it." Skye said directly to Alicia. "Ya don't think you guys could get away with this, because ah-bviously, you can't" Felicia told them. "As you can see, we want something back from you." Skye told them. "What?" Massie told her. "Eh, just something to make you eighth grade year miserable." Skye told them with a devious smile.


	5. Chris or Cam?

The Block Estate

The Block Estate

Guesthouse, Claire's Room

Tuesday, September 22nd

7:48 pm

Claire sat on her bed, thinking about the nerve wrecking day she had. She wanted her eighth grade year to be perfect, but that was ruined. She thought about Cam, his one green eye and one blue eye. She craved the Drakkar Noir scented neck. She couldn't call him now. Not ever. Since the day she stood him up, it felt impossible to call or text or email him. She knew she could, but there was a reason she stood him off. He blew HER off. She didn't want that to happen again. Though, sitting on her bed, thinking of him wasn't going to help. She had to call him. I mean, she wouldn't break any rules, I mean she was part of a Boy fest now. She grabbed her jeweled crystal covered cell phone and looked through her address book for Cam's number. There we go! She pressed select and the phone started ringing. "Hello?" A very familiar, hopeful voice said on the other line. "Cam? It's Claire" She said back. "Hey, I didn't think I would hear from you so soon, actually, I never thought you would even call." He said. He sounded sad, a side Claire had never seen. "Well, I just wanted to call to apologize. I never meant to hurt you, or anyone else. It's just, I really liked you, but you just left me and went for Olivia. How could you do that?" Claire said, almost to the point where she wanted to shout. "I'm sorry; I wanted you back so bad!" Cam said to her back. "I bet, well you were out with you "wife" Olivia! You sure looked interested in me!" Claire said to him, feeling on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry; I told you already, we are done!" Cam told her. "Well you still have Olivia in your health class all year, you have your child. Who knows what could happen?" Claire explained to him, if they got back together, there had to be no way for communication to Olivia. "I am in the trailers now. Remember?" Cam told her with a now cheerful voice. "Oh right, well that's okay. I just need to talk to someone before we might get back together." Claire told him, happiness regaining in her voice. "We might? Yes! Call me later, okay?" Cam told her, his voice sounded so happy, which made her feel really happy. "Okay, call you later, Bye!" Claire hit end, then called Massie. "Mass, hey it's Claire." Claire said once Massie answered. "Hey, what's up?" Massie responded. "Well it's pretty big, do you think you could come over?" "Already walking, see you" Massie told her. About 2 minutes later, Massie walked through her door. "What's going on Claire?" Massie said as she plopped down on Claire's bed. "I called Cam, we might get back together, but I'm just not sure. What should I do?" Claire told Massie. "Well…" Massie was interrupted with Claire's ringing cell phone. "One sec." Claire said as she picked up her phone. "Hello?" Claire said into her phone speaker. "Turn it on speaker!" Massie whispered. "Hey Claire, Its Chris Plovert, What's up?" Chris said. "Chris?" Massie mouthed. Claire just shrugged; she either didn't know why he was calling. "Hey Chris, can you hold on a sec?" Claire said. "Sure." Chris told her. Claire hit mute on her phone. "Why would Chris be calling me?" Claire said puzzled. "I don't know, but one thing is right, he sure got pretty hot over the summer, even I have to say." Massie told her. "He sure did, haha" Claire responded. "Ya, no offense but Cam got ugly." Massie told her. "Hey!" Claire threw a pillow at Massie's head. Claire unmuted her phone and started talking to Chris. "Back." She told Chris. "Hey, I was just calling because… well I don't know how to say this but…" Chris stuttered. OMG! Is he going to ask me out?? Claire thought. Massie was definitely thinking the same thing, because she had the same facial expression. "Well, do you want to go out with me? You know, be my girlfriend?" Chris said, finally building up enough courage. "One sec." Claire responded. She hit mute, then screamed at the top of her lungs with Massie. "Say yes!!" Massie told her. "Uh ya!" Claire said, momentarily forgetting about Cam. She un-muted her phone and responded to Chris. "Chris?" She said to the speaker. "Ya?" He said back. "Yes." She said, holding in her excitement. "Really? Awesome! Well see you tomorrow!" Chris said. "K, and text me too." Claire told him. "Sounds good, later!" Chris hung up. "OMG! I can NAWT believe you are going out with Chris! Now all I got to do is get Dempsey to go out with me and we've got some pretty hot guys!" Massie told her. "That will be easy, because Dempsey is totally into you!" Claire told her. "Thanks, I'll probably make my move tomorrow. Well congrats! See you tomorrow." Massie said as she left the room. "Yay! My official 2nd boyfriend, right after Cam! Oh no! Cam!"


	6. Kristen&Claire's Problems

BOCD

BOCD

The Great Lawn

Massie's Oak

Wednesday, September 23rd

7:57 am

"So what are you going to do?" Alicia said to Claire with concern, while she was fixing her Marc Jacobs pleated tennis style dress. "I really don't know…" Claire said while snacking on a granola bar. "Chris is so cute and super sweet. I think Cam deserves it for how he treated me." "That sounds about right." Dylan said, smoothing out wrinkles in her new Chip & Pepper orange tunic. "Claire, this is probably really hard for you, but I think the whole Cam thing should just end. You two are over, so let's make it for good." Massie said, her iPhone vibrated in her MJ vintage bag, she got it a month before it came out. It was an exclusive for Seventeen readers. She rummaged through her bag and retrieved her phone. "Cam keeps texting and calling me, but I keep ignoring him because I don't know what to say! I really hope Chris hasn't said anything. I better text him." Claire said reaching for her phone. "Cam just texted me!" Massie said looking at her messages. "It says, Can you ask Claire if she has her answer yet? She won't text me back." Massie read aloud. "Wow, Claire, what are you going to do?" Kristen told her, finally speaking up this morning. Massie decided to ask Kristen now what's going on. "Kristen, what's been up with you lately? I mean you missed a GLU headquarters meeting, haven't been speaking up… You have been very distant." Massie confronted Kristen. "It's nothing…" Kristen insisted Massie, looking down at her pink and white Puma tennis shoes. 'You can tell me, I don't care. Well, we don't care. We love you for who you are! So…" Massie told Kristen. "Well, see I have to spend a LOT more time with the soccer team, and I'm afraid you are going to call me and LBR for hanging out with the SLBR's and I wanted this year to be perfect. I'm sorry!" Kristen said. It probably felt so good to get that off her chest, Massie bet. "Awwww. It's okay Kristen!" Massie told her, pulling her in for a hug. "I won't call you an LBR, well to your face. Haha, just kidding!" Massie told her with a laugh. "I understand, and thanks for confronting me about it!" Massie said. "Well, we probably should get to class!" Kristen said, picking up her bag. "Okay, guys. We are going to walk to the beat of Pussycat Dolls "When I Grow Up" Start on 8 when she says _When I grow up, I wanna be famous._ Ready? Ah five, six, se-vuhn, eight.


	7. Eighth Grade Prom News

BOCD

BOCD

The Green Café

Wednesday, September 23rd

12:00 pm

The girls sat at lunch waiting for Alicia to broadcast some new news. "I heard there may be like an addition put on to the school, so everyone can be in the main building." Kristen reported, playing with the cheese on her Philly cheese steak. "My mom thinks they are adding more classes. Like an actual broadcasting class and different things like that." Dylan told everyone as she pinched the Ritz crackers and dropped them into her mouth. "Good morning BOCD, this is Alicia Rivera for your lunch announcements." "Shh. Guys, she's on" Massie whispered. "I have a very special announcement today. We will have what Principal Burns calls an "eighth grade prom"! It will be held at the end of the month. For more information, contact Me, Alicia Rivera, or Principal Burns. This has been Alicia Rivera for BOCD news. I heart you!" "Wow that sounds so fun! Chris and I can go as an official "couple" I am so excited!" Claire said biting into her roast beef sandwich. "Well, I think I may ask…" Massie started as soon as Dempsey sat down next to her. "Hello beautiful." Dempsey said as he sat down. Massie's face turned bright red, she smiled shyly back. "So I'm here to ask you to that dance. Hopefully we can win the king and queen spot." Dempsey said with a smile. "Ya, totally." Massie replied back. "I got to text you something. It's kind of private… so call me tonight. Okay?" Dempsey told her. "Of course, later!" Massie said back. "OMG you two are made for each other!" Dylan told Massie sipping on her diet coke, trying not to spill it on her orange tunic. "Heyyyy, what did I miss?" Alicia said as she sat down with a plate of California rolls. "OMG!" Massie screamed, and then slapped her hand over her mouth. "What??" Kristen said as she leaned forward. "Dempsey asked me out!" Massie said filled with joy. "What did you say?" Claire asked. "Claire, am I a grumpy parent?" Massie said. "No…" Claire said back, falling into the comeback. "Then why would you think I would say no?" Dylan, Kristen and Alicia cracked up and high-fived her. Even Claire laughed. "Of course I said yes! I am so happy!" Massie said giving Dylan a hug. "Cool, now we both have boyfriends." Claire said, also giving Massie a hug. "Hello? Did you forget Josh asked me out the minute our boyfast was over?" Alicia said. "Oh ya, now all three of us have boyfriends, this year feels like it's going to be great!" Claire said, excited. "Did you forget about Skye?" Massie said. "She still wants revenge." "I talked to Skye; I don't really think the revenge will happen." Kristen said. "What do you mean?" Massie replied. "Skye wants Dune, I know Dune. Dune likes Skye. Skye likes Dune. Now they are together, which was probably what Skye wanted all along." Kristen said, sounding bored. "Well, I want a boyfriend!" Dylan said, pouting. "I don't need one; I've got way too much to handle right now." Kristen said. "Whoa, who's he?" Dylan told everyone. They all looked at the door to the green Café. "He's mine." Dylan said, fluffing her hair.


	8. History Boy

BOCD

BOCD

Mr. Palmer's History Class

Wednesday, September 23rd

1:36 pm

Dylan sat in her seat in history. Nothing could make this class more boring. "Hey, is this Mr. Palmer's class?" A boy with shaggy brown hair asked. "Omg! It's the cute guy I saw at lunch!" Dylan thought to herself. She quickly re-applied her MAC lipglass and sat up straight. "Yes this is." Her boring x10 teacher Mr. Palmer said. "You are…?" "Sorry, I am Brian. Transfer student from Illinois." He told the teacher. "Well glad to have you here. Just have a seat next to Dylan over there, which will be your new permanent seat." Mr. Palmer said, turning right back to the washboard. "Awesome." Brian said as he sat down. "Omg! Again!" Dylan thought in her mind. "Hey, I'm Brian." Brian told Dylan, facing her. "Hey, I'm Dylan" She said sticking out her hand. They shook hands then he took his back, her faced turned red. "You seem like a cool girl Dylan." He said to her with a smile. Dylan giggled then said "Thanks… You seem like a cool guy." She replied with a cute smile. "Did you hear about that dance?" He asked her. "Omg! He's so going to ask me!" She thought. "Yepp." She replied back. "Sounds lame doesn't it" He told her. "Ya… I guess." She said back. "I guess it would be less lame if we went together. What do you say?" He told her, looking in her eyes. He had the most ah-dorable eyes. "I guess it would be, of course I'll go with you." She told him with a smile. "Yes! Maybe the dance will be less boring than this class. I think I am going to fall asleep!" He told her. "Same here!" Dylan told him, as if surprised by the coincidence. "Ya, but at least I have you with me" He told her. Awwww, how cute was he?


	9. Wow

The Block Estate

The Block Estate

GLU Headquarters

Wednesday, September 23rd

6:43 pm

Massie waited for the girls to get seated, then started talking. "As you know, we all need dates to the Prom thing ay-sap!" Massie told the PC. "I have a date!" Dylan reminded the girls. "Well, I have a boyfriend and same with you and Alicia" Claire told Massie. "Ya, but technically, that doesn't mean we have a date Kuh-laire." Massie told her. "Oh, sorry" Claire said. "Well this really hot guy Marc asked me to the dance." Alicia told the girls. "So of course I said yes." "Wait, what about Josh?" Kristen curiously asked. "I told him, he doesn't mind." Alicia said painting her nails Fuchsia Blast. "Ya, Dempsey asked me at lunch." Massie reminded them. "I will just go solo, it's cool with me." Kristen said. "No no no no! You have to have a date! It would nawt look good with the PC's reputation!" Massie said. "Sorry, I'll find one! Don't worry about me!" Kristen assured the girls. "Okay, the day of the dance we have major things to do, so do NAWT be busy. Got it?" Massie ordered the PC. "Yes" They replied at slightly different times. "Okay, we will go over it all at the sleepover Friday. I will make a list then." Massie told them. "Got it, I say that for all of us." Dylan replied. "Let's think of some things now, Outfits?" Massie said while taping on her PalmPilot. "Well, I was thinking…" Alicia was cut off by a ringing cell phone. "Oops, that's me." Claire said digging through her white tote. "It's a text from Cam. It says, I heard about you and Chris. Thanks." Claire said out loud. "He doesn't sound so thankful though." Dylan told her. "Well duh! He was being sarcastic." Kristen pointed out. "Ooh." Dylan replied back. "Dylan, Kristen, Listen!" Massie yelled. "Sorry." They both said. "We need to pick out outfits! Any ideas on dresses?" All of a sudden Massie heard someone running through the grass. "Guys, come with me, I heard someone outside." Massie said. She opened the spa doors and looked at the guesthouse. "Emagawd!!"


	10. I Love you?

The Block Estate

The Block Estate

Outside the Guesthouse

Wednesday, September 23rd

7:14 pm

"Claire are your parent's home?" Alicia asked while looking at the guesthouse in awe. Claire just shook her head no and stood speechless. She could not believe what had happened to the guesthouse, and who would do that. The whole house had toilet paper surrounding it and red spray paint all over the windows. "Who would do something like this?" Kristen said. "Wait, I think the person who did this wrote something in the spray-paint! Come over here guys!" Dylan said walking toward the mysterious writing. "Whoa." Massie stated, looking at the writing. "It says, Thanks a lot Claire, I thought you were the one. I hate you!" Claire said aloud. "Cam did this! I know he did! How could he?" Claire shouted. "We could get back at him!" Dylan said, making her hands looks like guns. "No, I need to talk to him." Claire said pulling out her cell phone and calling Cam. "Put it on speaker!" Alicia told her. Claire put the phone on speaker and waited for him to answer. "Hello?" He answered, like nothing had happened. "Cam! How could you? I know it was you! You practically ruined my house! You better have a good explanation!" Claire shouted. "Me? Why of course not!" Cam said on the other line. His voice sounded so clear. She turned around to see him standing right there. She slapped her phone shut and made hand movements showing the Pretty Committee to leave. They understood and scurried back into the GLU headquarters. "Cam, I could call the police!" Claire shouted her voice shaky. "I'm sure you would do that. Because you seem to do a lot of things people wouldn't expect." Cam said. "Cam! I said we might get back together, I made no promises!" Claire told him. "Well right before Chris told me, I was about to call you, seeing your answer. I was going to tell you that I… love you. I love you Claire." Cam said, holding Claire's hand. "Whoa. Cam, it might be a little late for that." Claire said. "I have someone new now. Just clean up my house. Maybe I'll do something you won't expect. But I am making no promises." Claire turned on the heel of her shoe and walked back to GLU headquarters with her head held high.


	11. Moving?

The Block Estate

The Block Estate

GLU Headquarters

Wednesday, September 23rd

7:42 pm

"What happened? Tell us everything." Massie said right as Claire walked through the doors. Claire spilled to the Pretty Committee in tears what had happened. She wasn't exactly sad, she was just so overwhelmed. Massie could feel her pain. She would cry herself to sleep some nights, afraid of not being an alpha. Not being on top. Of course, that stayed between her and Bean, no one else would ever know. "I just still can't believe he would do that to me! Just because…" Claire's voice drifted off. "Just because of what?" Dylan asked curiously. "Ya, you never really told us why he ruined you house." Alicia said. "He did it because… he told me he loved me. Seriously in love." Claire said. "Then why would he ruin you house if he loved you? That doesn't make sense." Dylan pointed out. "She is going out with Chris, remember? How would you feel if your true love had another girlfriend? He showed his feelings tonight." Kristen corrected. "Sorry Claire, if that makes you feel worse." Kristen apologized. "It's okay." Claire reassured her. "Well I say you are done with him. Where is he now?" Massie asked. "He's outside cleaning my house." Claire sniffled. "Nice, making him work!" Alicia said high fiving Claire. "I need to talk with him ay-sap." Massie said. Massie walked outside to the surprisingly clean guesthouse. She looked around for Cam. "Cam, hello? You out here?" She tried yelling. She heard someone rustling through the bushes. "Cam? Is that you?" She yelled. No one answered. She heard more of the noise and started walking back to GLU headquarters. "Massie, over here!" She heard a little voice say. Cam? "Okay." She replied flatly. She went over to the bushes only to see Todd and his friend Tiny Nathan. "What." Massie said sternly. "Cam was talking to us before he left. He loves my sister." Todd said seriously. "We all know that already. What else did he say?" Massie asked sitting down. "He's moving." Todd said. "What??" Massie replied shocked. She could nawt believe what he just said. "All he wants to do is have my sister back, before he leaves." Todd told her. "Whoa. I can nawt believe this! Did he say where he was moving to?" Massie said leaning closer. "Ya." Todd said. "Well don't leave me hanging here, where?" Massie said. "Utah." Todd said. "It could nawt be Utah. Utah is over by California, and that's on the whole other side of the country." Massie replied with a hopeful laugh, this could nawt happen. Claire was going to be a wreck, and she couldn't have that in the Pretty Committee. "Yes Massie, Utah." Todd replied sharply. "Well my mom and dad will be home soon from their dinner with my dad's boss. They think I'm over at Nathan's, so we gotta run!" Todd said pulling on Tiny Nathan's arm. "Bye Massie." Tiny Nathan squealed. With that, Massie walked back to GLU headquarters. Usually she walked with confidence, knowing what she was going to do when she walked into a room. Today, she walked with her head down, not knowing what was going to happen ahead of her.


End file.
